


Little acts

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emma being cute, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Regina, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets up for work at 6 and hates leaving Emma in bed, though she finds little surprises all over the house one morning...</p><p>Oneshot little ficlet for Swan Queen Week. Day 6 - Act of True Love. Disgustingly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little acts

Regina rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pulled her robe tightly around herself and tied it. Emma had tried her best not to wake her when she got home from work, but she had inevitably struggled to get back to sleep in the four hours since 2am.

She missed the warmth of Emma's body against hers as she walked down to the kitchen. She wearily pulled the coffee tin down from its place and opened it. There was only enough for one and she hesitated. Emma was going to need coffee when she woke up. She put the lid back on, deciding to she would manage with tea instead. As she lifted the tin back onto the shelf she noticed a note in Emma's handwriting. __

 _"Use me :)"_ it said. Regina smiled. 

While she waited for her coffee to brew she opened the fridge to make her lunch but instead found a box with another note. __

_"Kale salad. Some people like this. I don't know why."_

She took the box out and left it on the marble topped island. It was silly and domestic and she loved it. She imagined Emma getting in at 2am and sneaking around to do these things for her. 

When she came back upstairs she slid into bed beside Emma. Emma shifted a little and mumbled "hey" into her pillows. Regina pulled her close into her and kissed her head and face all over. She breathed her in and held her tightly. Emma smiled with her eyes closed.

As she passed the mirror in the hall she checked her hair and smiled at the note __

_"You look beautiful x"_  
  
She rolled her eyes at herself as an uncontainable smile broke across her face. The last note appeared on the door as she was about to leave. It made her heart throb. __

_"Have a great day, beautiful. I can't wait to see you later. There was something else I needed to tell you..hmm...oh yeah, I love you, I love you, I love you xxx"_

Regina peeled the note off the door and pressed it to her heart. The woman she loved was asleep in their bed and she hated tearing herself away from her every morning, but she loved coming home to her each night.

Emma never missed a chance to tell her she was loved, but with little acts like this Regina was reminded all day long.


End file.
